One object of the present invention is to produce an electric current measuring tongs with magnetic circuit which opens by a combination of rotary and linear movements, and which avoids all the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art ammeter tongs.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a measuring tongs of likewise novel construction as regards the faces of the magnetic circuit intended to come into close contact in the closed circuit position.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an electric current measuring tongs with ammeter circuit which opens by a combination of a linear movement of one of the arms and a rotary movement of the other, which can easily be introduced at the level of the cables and can open frontally so as to permit cables arranged in dense bundles and/or places difficult of access to be introduced into it easily.